Sort of Forever
by XXbluerosesbloomXX
Summary: And enexpected appearance by L at Whammy's brings even more confusion that usual. --i'm really bad at summaries! yaoi! LxNear MattxMello maybe some MelloxL R&R plz!--
1. Routine

Three boys sat, completely silent in the playroom, each minding their own business

Three boys sat, completely silent in the playroom, each minding their own business.

Near sat alone on one side of the room, working on a 10000 piece puzzle- the white one with the L in the corner.

Near popped yet ANOTHER piece of the puzzle into place.

Pop.

Mello sat cross-legged on the black leather couch by the window, rain beating down on the pane.

He was completely transfixed on his chocolate that seemed to always near him.

He took another bite.

_Chomp._

Matt sat next to Mello in his black and white long sleeved shirt, his eyes glued to his Game Boy Advance.

His thumbs punched at the buttons furiously, probably pulverizing some gangster.

_Click._

This was their daily routine- it always had been.

Matt and Mello went down for breakfast- Near stayed in his room.

They went to the playroom.

Matt and Mello went down for lunch- Near stayed in his room.

They went back to the playroom.

Matt and Mello went down for dinner- Near stayed in his room.

_Pop_

_Chomp_

_Click_

_Pop_

_Chomp_

_Click_

_Pop_

_Chomp-_

_BANG!_

The double wooden doors to the playroom burst open, revealing a out-of-breath and mildly shaken Roger behind them.

"Roger? What is it?" came Near's boyish voice, looking up from his puzzle at the loud noise.

Roger bent over, his hands on his knee.

When his lungs finally caught up with his body's demand for air, he spoke.

"L…..L is here."


	2. Alien

I don't own DeathNote…but, if I did, everyone would be totally gay for each other…

I don't own DeathNote…but, if I did, everyone would be totally gay for each other….

That would probably make some people angry….so maybe it's a good thing that I don't. XD

Anyways, ONTO THE FF!!

Mello's chocolate fell to the floor.

Matt paused his video game.

Near's lips curled into a small smile.

Mello stood and practically ran over to Roger.

"ROGER! Are you serious? Is he actually here?!" Mello shook the old man by the shoulders.

Near scoffed.

Oh, he should probably be used to Mello's overdramatic attitude about practically EVERYTHING.

But no, he wasn't.

And he still had to stifle a laugh every time.

"Yes Mello, he's here." Roger said, then bowed out of the room obviously to go see L himself.

Near was puzzled over this, though, and he didn't like being puzzled.

It wasn't uncommon for L to show up at Wammy's out of nowhere. Usually, it was for a test of some sort, to see how his successor's deductive capabilities were coming along.

However, it _was _unusual for L to show up AT ALL.

He snapped out of his deep thought to see Matt and Mello getting up and moving swiftly to the door.

Near quickly stood as well and followed them.

If he was alone, he would've ran- he knew Mello would've too- but he was NOT about to embarrass himself that way.

The hallway to the double-door entrance to the orphanage seemed longer than it had ever been.

Suddenly, unfamiliar butterflies danced around in Near's stomach. He hadn't seen L since he was about 8 years old. If L had been any normal person, Near probably would've forgotten his face already.

But no, L was the farthest thing for ordinary. Near remembered EVERYTHING about the detective. The way he sat, what he ate, exactly how he seemed to stare off into space whenever he got another extraordinary idea.

He could NEVER forget L.

Near looked up to find himself approaching the staircase to the lobby.

_Just a few more steps _he thought _and I'll be able to see him, at last._

And just like that, there he was. Dressed in the exact same white shirt and baggy jeans that Near had first seen him in. His hair was ruffled, as if he hadn't brushed it and his posture was just as atrocious as he'd remembered.

Mello let out breath he had probably been holding since the walk down the hallway.

Then, L turned.

Then he was walking up the stair, hands buried in he deep pockets.

He stopped two or three steps short of the three boys.

"Hello Matt." He said, smiling politely.

"Hey." Matt said coolly, as usual.

"Hello Mello." The man didn't turn his head to look at Mello, just his eyes moved.

"H-Hello L." Mello said, blushing furiously and looking at his leather boots.

Near knew what was coming. Oh god, he hoped he could speak.

"Hello Near."

When Near looked up, he looked into those wide, alien eyes. They seemed to go on forever, Near could've fallen into them; but he caught himself.

"Hello, L."

Haha! Cliffhanger! What will happen next, I suppose?? XD

oh yeah! R&R, kay?


	3. Forgotten

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note…

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note….la dee da

--Sorry about the wait- summer break got me scrambling for new ideas,

Short chapter this time guys- sorry!! I think there's going to be a long chapter after this one so PLEAAAASE don't be mad?? :D

Here ya goes!--

Near shifted uncomfortably and hugged his right knee closer to his chest.

Did Roger even consider dumping all four genius in the playroom together might not be such a grand idea? Probably not. He always got so flustered whenever L paid a visit.

But then again, who didn't?

The doors to the playroom swung open again.

Near looked up, hoping to see Roger come through the door to tell them to get up and help L with another minor investigation or something. Geez, he hoped L hadn't forgotten how well he'd done on the last test.

He'd figured out who the criminal was in a mere five minutes.

There wasn't anything more he'd rather do than impress L.

But no, it wasn't Roger to the rescue.

It was Watari, bringing L yet ANOTHER tray of sweets.

Near's wide eyes followed the old man's path over to L who thanked Watari gratefully and then picked up a cookie with disgusting amount of frosting on it.

It was sort of silly, Near thought.

All three of them were sitting there, watching this extraordinary man (with the exception of Matt, who was still playing his video game), waiting for him to speak and the man in question seemed to not be aware of it at all.

Obviously, Mello had enough of this silly waiting.

"Erm…L?" He said somewhat quietly

"Yes, Mello?" L turned from his precious cookie and looked at the blond.

"Well…erm…I was…uh...wondering...um..."

Mello's face was bright red.

"I think Mello is trying to ask you why you came, L." Near interrupted.

Near was surprised to hear himself speak. He wondered where he got the courage.

When Near eyes traveled in L's direction, he wished they hadn't.

Those huge, bottomless blackish grey eyes were on him again; staring him down. He looked just as surprised as Near felt at hearing the young boy speak.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I came to see how everyone was doing." L said simply, taking another bite of his cookie.

Even Matt looked up from his video game.

"You mean…you _didn't _come here to test us?"

Apparently Mello had found his voice again.

Wonderful.

L chuckled a bit.

"Well, I see that you all were expecting that is the only reason I visit; but no, that is not why I am here."

Near suppressed the urge to beam.

L came _here_ to see how _they _were doing!

He took time out of his busy schedule to fly to London from Japan in a private plane JUST TO SEE HOW THEY WERE DOING.

He could've started dancing.

He snapped out of his happy thoughts when Matt spoke in the first time since he'd said hello to L.

"Hey, Mello? Can I…urm…talk to you….in private?" he asked.

Mello raised an eyebrow and looked over at Matt, his blue eyes searching the red head's.

"Uh, yeah. Sure." He shrugged, stood then looked at L.

"Please excuse us, L." he nodded to the detective.

"Sure." He replied in a monotone- completely engulfed in the decision of which cookie he should devour next.

Matt and Mello let the room in a hurry.

_I wonder where they're off to in such a hurry?... _Near thought, his eyes narrowing as they gazed at the closing door.

He hardly even noticed that L had taken a seat a few feet away from him.

"Near?"

Near's head snapped up. L's voice was so ….close!

Sure enough, there he was. L, perfect in every weird way, sitting in front of him.

"Y-yes?" he asked.

He was sure his red face was accenting his hair quite nicely about now.

"I want you to know…that I haven't forgotten." He said in almost a whisper.

Near was puzzled.

"Forgotten what, L?"

L laughed softly.

"That you're my favorite."

--Awww. ADORABLE MOMENT!!

Poor mells. His lifelong dream of being L's favorite is now crushed. 

REVIEW LOVES!--


	4. Blush

**_A__uthor's Note:_ Omg wow. Like….I am SOOOOOOOO sorry. I have a commitment problem, which is why I usually stick to one-shots. I'm sorry this update took so long. But no worries! I'll make it up to you with some yaoi goodness.**

**_Disclaimer:_ I. No. Own.**

* * *

Matt closed the door behind him. He turned to Mello.

"What do you need, Matt?" Mello asked. It wasn't like Matt to be so urgent.

Frankly, it confused Mello.

"Why is L here? I mean, I don't know as much about him as you do, and DEFINITELY not as much as Near, but," Matt fiddled with his goggles "It's not really like him is it? —Just to stop by for no real reason."

"Yeah it is kinda weird, but I'm sure that there is a reason why he came here. There's no way that he would leave in the middle of a case, and there's no way that he NOT working on a case." Mello explained, plopping down on the couch, completely freed from all worries that this 'private talk' could be something bad. "He's just lying." He shrugged.

Matt looked at Mello, trying his best to follow his train of thought. There was a reason why Matt was 3rd, after all. How Mello picked up on these things was beyond him.

Mello read Matt's surprised expression.

"Matt, what is it?" he asked, hopping up off the couch and going to Matt's side.

Matt laughed exasperatedly and continued to fiddle with his goggles.

"Ah nothing, you just amaze me, that's all." He smiled.

Mello's mouth dropped open a little. Matt looked into his eyes and said

"But, that's just one of the reasons why I love you."

And kissed Mello's lips softly.

* * *

"I-I'm your WHAT?" Near asked, bewildered.

L smiled a little bit.

"My favorite." He said, standing up.

"Oh." Near said nervously. L had him nervous? Oh no, now he was blushing.

Near NEVER blushed! He was the 'emotionless albino kid with an amazing mind but no social skills'. How could the detective that he'd always admired (and….adored?) make him blush just by telling him that Near was his favorite.

Apparently quite easily.

L walked toward the door. Of course, Near was in such a trance that he hardly noticed until L spoke again.

"I think I'll go see what Roger is up to." He said, and disappeared.

* * *

Mello pushed Matt's much-too-eager-for-this-occasion lips off hhis neck,

"M-matt…..Matt….stop." he whispered into the redhead's ear. "L- he's just next door. If he ever knew…." Mello trailed off.

He couldn't think about it.

If L found out -meaning if he found that Mello had crept into Matt room one night and some months again and had sleep there ever since-, It would only mean one thing.

Near would win. And Mello would forever be number 2.

A couple minutes later, Matt and Mello, the dynamic duo waltzed back into the playroom- completely drunk off each others company.

When they took enough time off from looking at each other to look around the room Mello finally said

"Where's L?"

Near shrugged, looking at the floor, just in case the fact that he had blushed was written across his face.

"Around."

* * *

**YAYYYYY! ALL DONES!**

**I'm going on vacation for a week or so and then school starts so I don't know when I'll be able to update again. Please bear with me. I appreciate all reviews!**

**Everyone who favorited thank you soooo much. I give you all giant virtual lollipops! XD**


End file.
